Solo por ti
by Sasa-white
Summary: Mi opinion de porque Afrodita de Piscis acataba ciegamente las ordenes del patriarca, incluyendo matar a diestra y siniestra. Desde el mismo punto de Afrodita. (ONE SHOT)


"Solo por ti"

Al fin piso el ultimo escalón hacia el salón del Patriarca, no me considero flojo pero me fastidia sobremanera el subir escaleras, y sobre todo con la armadura puesta y la capa tambien. Al menos mi casa siendo la ultima no tengo que hacer mucho recorrido, pobre Aries que tiene que subirlas desde el primerisimo escalón. Sonrío timidamente compedaciendome de mi compañero justo antes de entrar al salón.

Y en cuanto cruzo el umbral que indica la entrada, me transformo. hasta mi respiracion cambia, antes relajada y ahora firme y pausada, me he ergido lo mas posible y camino a paso firme totalmente orgulloso, como si caminara a mi muerte; ese pensamiento me hace querer reir pero si lo hago echaré a perder mi actitud tan arrogante.

Atravesé el pasillo y ahora hay una alfombra roja indicando que el camino sigue siendo hacia adelante, sigo mi andar sobre ella, al fin estoy cruzando el gran salón principal, veo el gran trono del patriarca a lo lejos, y al patriarca sentado en el. sigue siendo tan imponente como la ultima vez que me mando llamar. me inclino frente a el de forma respetuosa y sumiso, solo frente a el me siento asi, debil e indefenso.

-en que puedo serle util? Gran patriarca- me atrevo a hablar

-Afordita de Piscis, tengo una mision para ti-

No necesitaba nada mas que esas simples palabras para hacer todo lo que me pidiera, incluso seguir en silencio sus ordenes sin replicar nada... pero ahora... era diferente... algo estaba mal, matar santos de plata? traidores?...algo estaba mal...incluso habia algo mas que me aquejaba, tenia que encontrar respuestas a mis cuestiones personales, mas aun asi no era el momento.

-esta misma noche partiré si es necesario- me incliné con mi puño en el pecho en señal de respeto, aunque en mi mente sentia que eso estaba mal. por primera vez las ordenes del patriarca me causaban duda.

-Algo te preocupa, no es cierto?-

Abrí los ojos aun en mi posicsión, no habrá leido mi mente?...o si?... me erguí de nuevo.

-No es nada Patriarca, simples problemas mios rondandome la cabeza, eso es todo- no podia preguntarle aun, podria negarse o darme largas, tal vez regresando de su encomienda y habiendo demostrado que soy un subdito fiel me responda todas mis dudas, o tal vez solo una de ellas... la mas importante, donde estaba él...

-Ven, acercate pequeño-

Caminé lentamente quedando a un escaso casi metro de distancia frente a ese imponente hombre debido a los escalones que lo acompañaban, el seguia sentado en esa posicion de autosuficiencia sin poder decifrar lo que surcaba su mente debido a su rostro cubierto por esa mascara, cuando habia empezado a usarla? no lo recuerdo...

-Se que eres un caballero digno de tu armadura, Afrodita de Piscis; asi que en reciprocidad por tu lealtad trataré de aclarar tus dudas, cuales son tus preocupaciones, mi pequeño?-

Con sus ultimas palabras me sentí como un niño siendo palmeado en el hombro en forma de aprobación, me alegré por que el patriarca supiera que le seria fiel a el y a athena hasta la muerte. No pude reprimir mas lo que me orpimia el pecho.

-Gran Patriarca, yo...quisiera saber sobre el paradero de Saga de Geminis-

-El está en su templo, por supuesto-

-No es asi patriarca, siento su cosmos pero...-

-Geminis sigue en su casa, te lo aseguro-

-No es verdad! sé que él no esta ahi!-

Oh no! le he levantado la voz al patriarca! me he quedado de piedra, mis emociones me han traicionado! mi mascara de frialdad ha caido y me muestro temeroso y asustado, estoy seguro que si tuviera un espejo frente a mi estaria mas palido de lo usual acompañado de mis ojos abiertos en sorpresa y mis labios temblorosos de terror, no puedo controlar mi respiracion... pero es que queria saber tanto la respuesta a esa pregunta, donde esta el? donde esta Saga?

Un silencio sepulcral inunda el salón. Me pregunto que tan duro será mi castigo por tal osadia...

No se cuantos minutos pasamos en esa inanimación hasta que logré por inercia bajar mi rostro sonrojado lleno de verguenza -lo siento gran patriarca! no era mi intención contradecirlo, es solo que yo...usted tiene razón! si dice que Saga de Geminis esta ahi entonces es la entera verdad, usted no seria capaz de mentir!- siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar, debe ser por las emociones a flor de piel.

Adios a toda esperanza de respuestas...

Y sorpesivamente al contrario de lo que esperaba, Lo oigo reir suavemente e inclinarse hacia mi. Con una mano toma suavemente mi mentón y levanta mi rostro aun avergonzado, encontrandome de nuevo con su oscura mascara. algo en su risa me es familiar; pero que?

-A ti no se te puede engañar, verdad pequeño?-

Surco mis cejas, duda es lo que ha de reflejar mi rostro; entonces pasó algo que nunca esperé pasará, la mano libre del patriarca acaricia mi mejilla dulcemente, haciendome sentir un escalofrio horrible en la espalda, debió darse cuenta de mis pensamientos ya que me suelta y se recarga de nuevo en su lugar.

-No te preocupes sobre tu encomienda, partiras en dos dias, Milo de Antares te acompañará; aun asi necesito que vuelvas mañana a la misma hora para unos ultimos detalles sobre tu misión-

Salgo de mi estado de shock, doy pasos hacia atras y me inclino de nuevo -como desee gran patriarca-

-Y no mencionarás sobre lo dicho ni hecho en esta habitación-

-Asi será-

Aun estoy agitado, no puedo dormir a pesar de ya estar acostado hace una hora, hundido en mi cama no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, será que...no! no quiero ni pensarlo! me abrazo a mi mismo para evitar el escalofrio que me surca el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, trato de pensar en otra cosa, y lo unico que me hace sonreir de nuevo es él, Saga... era tan amable con todos y siempre tenia esa sonrisa tranquilizante, sorprendentemente era capaz de calmar hasta a Death Mask de Cancer. No puedo evitar suspirar por él, cuando fue que me enamoré de el? temo que siempre lo estuve. con esa sonrisa amable en mi mente al fin caigo en brazos de morfeo.

En cuanto abro los ojos recuerdo las palabras del patriarca, hoy debo ir a ultimar detalles de la mision de mañana, no puede ser! no quiero ir pero debo, me siento como un chiquillo de nuevo, como no queriendo ir a su primer dia de entrenamiento. Lastimosamente es mi deber, no importa, solo será un momento incomodo y partiré minimo una semana para tranquilizarme. me levanto para mis quehaceres diarios, me distraeran mientras sea la hora de la "cita"...

De nuevo en mi armadura y ondeando mi capa al paso, trato de verme frio y arrogante como ayer, pero no se si lo logro; mis pasos son mas lentos pero en cuanto veo la alfombra me apresuro, quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

Y de nuevo ahi en su trono, pero esta vez en vez de transmitirme tranquilidad, me transmite temor, me inclino una vez mas, me pregunto cuantas veces me he inclinado frente a este hombre en mi vida, 600? quizas 1000?...me obligo a mi mismo a no divagar, y trato de no verme mas nervioso de lo que estoy.

-Estoy aqui como lo ordenó, gran patriarca- me levanto y veo algo en sus manos, bien! solo me dará unos papeles y podré irme.

-Aqui estan los nombres y direcciones de los caballeros que deberan encontrar tu y Escorpio- hace una pequeña pausa -Son traidores a Athena, y por lo tanto deben ser guiados a la muerte-

-No dudaré en mostrarles el camino- dicho esto camino hacia el patriarca y tomo el pergamino enroscado atado a un hilo rojo, pero en cuanto poso mi mano en él, el patriarca mueve un dedo y roza mi piel con el, ocasionando en mi un sobresalto que no pude evitar mostrar, quedandome estatico en mi lugar.

-Tenias razon Afrodita-

Miro su rostro enmascarado, extrañado de lo que ha dicho, vuelve a hablar

-Saga de Geminis no está en su templo-

Su mano soltó el pergamino y la alzó hasta apoderarse de mi muñeca, haciendome sentir una debil presa.

-Eres leal a mi, Afrodita de Piscis?-

Asiento lentamente y mi respiración se agita temeroso de su proximo movimiento, que hará? me atacará? o peor aun, intentara propasarse de mi persona? siendo mas poderoso que yo, podre defenderme? mi corazón late mas rápido entre mas segundos en silenciosa tensión pasan.

-Quieres saber donde está?- la pregunta me sorpende y yo asiento varias veces, casi instintivamente.

Rie suavemente y con su mano libre la dirije hasta su rostro, presiona su mascara entre sus dedos y poco a poco la baja, mi corazón se acelera aun mas, que es lo que esta haciendo? acaso me dejará ver su rotro y luego me matará? dioses! porque solo pienso en muerte!?

La sorpresa es tal que abro mis ojos lo mas que puedo, mi boca se abre pero no sale nada, no se que decir ni que pensar, solo puedo verlo a el.

Ante mi el rostro del mismisimo caballero de Geminis, mi sorpresa me corta tanto la repiracion como la voz, la unica pregunta que surca mi mente una y otra vez martirizandome es "como?".

Su rostro serio, sus facciones endurecidas y sus ojos oscurecidos me dan la imagen de un Saga al que nunca habia visto. Me jala de la muñeca de la que aun me apresaba y me acerca aun mas a él, sin poder reaccionar me dejo hacer. Por al cercania puedo sentir su aliento contra mi rostro al susurrar mi nombre, eso me provoca vertigo.

Suavisa el contacto que me apresaba y sube su mano hasta mi hombro haciendo un recorrido con sus yemas, que me causa estremecimientos, y con su mano libre alcanza mi mejilla y la acaricia, y ahi es cuando suaviza su rostro, mostrandome el Saga que yo conozco, mirandome con dulzura, fijando en él mis ojos brillantes de anhelo.

Se acerca y yo cierro mis ojos en cuanto siento sus labios rozar los mios, dandome un beso de tan suma ternura que juraria que podria derramar una lagrima por tal contacto.

Mi primer beso.

Cuando se separa de mi, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y abrir los ojos, no es un sueño, de verdad es Saga el que esta frente a mi, mirandome tiernamente. Una vez mas mi nombre en sus labios.

-Afrodita- me toma con ambas manos el rostro -me amas?-

-..Si...- lo miro totalmente enamorado -...te amo...-

Me sonrie ampliamente y me besa de nuevo... y ahi es donde toda razón y cordura desaparece de mi cabeza cayendo totalmente rendido a sus pies...

Saga... hare lo que sea, mataré a quien sea, incluso traicionaria a la mismisima athena si es necesario...solo por ti...

FIN

Nota Personal: Pues bien aqui mi primer fic publicado, one shot para que no les de flojera leerlo XD. Nada mas una aclaración, saga ya esta poseido por arles lo recuerdan? y este al suponer las dudas de afrodita sobre matar caballeros de plata, aprovecha esto para manipularlo con "amor", suena cruel pero eso pasa en la vida real demasiadas veces, asi es como afrodita va y mata a todo aquel que el patriarca le señale, al menos en este fic.

Al principio queria poner los pensamientos de ambos, pero me parecio mejor solo el de afrodita, haciendo ver de lo que sé puede ser capaz por amor.

Me gusta mucho la pareja Dm-Dita, pero como yo soy piscis y mi favorito es saga, quise escribir primero sobre ellos.

No estoy muy segura sobre el contenido, asi que lo he puesto en M por lo de beso entre hombres, a pesar de ser muy light XD alguien digame donde debi ponerlo XD. Sin mas, me despido esperando sus opiniones (buenas malas o lo que sea uds escriban lo que piensan) sobre mi pequeño "trabajo" de ocio...


End file.
